


Dipped in Honey

by SterlingAg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mates, Multi, Multipairing, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingAg/pseuds/SterlingAg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto, and Akaashi had everything all figured out. Kuroo would have his heat, Bokuto would be a good alpha, and Kenma and Akaashi would make sure everything went smoothly. That is until an unexpected factor came in and messed everything up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was unbeta'd. (Currently looking for a beta reader/editor)

Bokuto ruffled his hair with a towel, the normally airborne locks now laying around his face. He left the door open as Kuroo came out after him. Steam billowed out around them from the bathroom. Akaashi looked up from the book he was reading on the bed. Small beeps and battle cries continued to come from Kenma’s game. He didn’t pay any attention to the two males returning from their showers. 

“A five day heat? Isn’t that too small?” Akaashi asked. 

Kuroo shrugged, “It works for me—now I’ll have energy for training camp.”

“There’s a new school joining us this year right?” Bokuto said before throwing himself onto the bed. He threw his arms around Akaashi who hit him softly with the book. A pout pulled at Bokuto’s lips. Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“We’re here for Kuroo-san this week. Don’t be a selfish alpha.”

“I took care of Kuroo!” Bokuto whined, “For five fucking days I took care of Kuroo!”

“You fucked for five days. We cleaned, cooked, and took care of you two for five days.” 

Bokuto blinked owlishly at Kenma who had spoken. While he still hadn’t turned away from his game, his eyebrow was quirked in challenge. Unable to bite back, Bokuto just huffed in defeat and snuggled against Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi shook his head but didn’t protest as he put his book down. Then he grabbed Bokuto’s towel and began to dry Kuroo’s hair as the male crawled between him and Kenma on the bed. It was a bit of a tight squeeze for the four teenage males, but they didn’t mind being close.

The four of them had become close through various circumstances—one of them being volleyball and other was Kuroo being an omega. In the past decade, alpha birthrates had dropped severely. This caused an extreme shift in the cultural dynamics of the world. Betas began to take up leadership positions usually occupied by alphas. Some omegas even found themselves with great success. While the world was finding new ways to overcome the shortage of alphas in some aspects, this couldn’t be ignored during heats. 

After reaching puberty, an omega will experience their heat once a month. Their body knows that it needs to breed. It becomes such an uncontrollable urge that an omega can think of nothing but sex during their heat. For some it’s so intense they can’t even leave the house and others can take heat suppressants to continue their daily lives.

For an intense heat, an omega needs an alpha to get through it. In the olden days alphas would naturally seek out omegas during heats. Now, it was entirely possible there wouldn’t be an alpha within 50 miles of an omega. Or the opposite, there were too many alphas near too few omegas causing aggression and an unhealthy environment for omegas and betas alike. Governments were forced to step in. This meant that when someone turned 18 they had to register their caste. In registering, the government could pair omegas with alphas who needed them and make sure that alphas didn’t overpower a neighborhood.

Mostly, the system worked. Omegas didn’t experience heats that required an alpha until they were about 20. Unless the omega was an early bloomer—like Kuroo had been. Kuroo had matured much faster than all of his friends. He shot up in height, filled out in middle school, and experienced his first heat at 16 years old. His parents, both betas, didn’t have much experience in helping omegas through their heats. Kenma, Kuroo’s best friend, was also a beta. Kuroo’s first heat was mild enough that he only had a fever for a few days. It was small enough that Kenma was able to provide the comfort Kuroo had needed. 

This changed when Kuroo hit high school. It was their second year in high school and they were both a part of the volleyball club. Kuroo’s hard work made him a shoe in for a regular on the team but it was Kenma’s strategy that got them both onto the court. That summer was the annual training camp the local schools put together. Kuroo’s heat was scheduled for that week but he figured heat suppressants would be fine. He let his coach know about his circumstances and ignored the advice to stay home. Kuroo wouldn’t miss the opportunity to play against top five schools. That year there were at least two alphas per team attending. The amount of alpha pheromones had overloaded Kuroo’s system and completely negated his heat suppressants.

Kuroo was stuck shivering in his cot late at night. Kenma pulled him down to the floor to try and cuddle it away. The physical touch wasn’t enough and Kuroo thought his insides were going to combust. Kuroo curled up as tightly as he could, shoving himself into Kenma’s embrace. Around two in the morning, there was a light knock on their door. Kenma ignored it at first, but when it came again a bit more insistently he untangled himself from Kuroo. Kenma’s footsteps were silent as he moved to the door. Cautious as a cat, he slowly slid the door open. 

On the other side in the dim light of the hallway stood a boy in a dark navy t-shirt. He looked bored and pissed off all at the same time. He sighed softly, scratching his head that fluffed his spiked hair. 

“Sorry to bother you,” he grumbled, “I’m Akaashi Keiji.”

“You’re a first year on Fukurodani,” Kenma said.

Akaashi didn’t seem surprised in the least that Kenma knew who he was. The two betas could tell that each was not to be underestimated. 

“Your friend is an omega isn’t he?”

Kenma’s eyes sharpened. He put his body more in the doorway. Some schools had regulations on omega participation in clubs. There was some discrimination against unclaimed omegas and how they effected those around them. 

“It’s not a big deal,” Akaashi continued, “Although the pheromones he’s giving off will be a problem. The other alphas are already starting to get agitated. They can tell there’s an omega nearby experiencing a heat. If something isn’t done soon it could get bad. Not to mention this headache will get worse,” he grumbled rubbing his temple.

“He doesn’t have an alpha.”

“Heat suppressants?” 

Kenma shook his head, “Not working.”

“I see,” Akaashi sighed again. He crossed his arms over his chest, “I know an idiot who can help out. Actually he’s probably going just as crazy as your friend right now.”

“An alpha?”

“He doesn’t have a partner if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Kenma stared at Akaashi for a few seconds, contemplating everything he had been told. He turned back into the room. Kuroo had pulled a pillow to his chest and was squeezing it tightly. Small whimpers were coming from the boy. 

“I’m not leaving him alone.” Kenma said after a moment. Akaashi nodded.

“I wouldn’t ask you to,” He turned away, “I’ll be right back.” Then he was moving down the hallway. Kenma went back into the room, leaving the door unlocked. Kuroo whined and Kenma sat down. He pulled Kuroo’s head into his lap and swept his sweat soaked hair from his forehead. Kuroo’s eyes were swimming with fever when he looked up at Kenma.

“Kenma,” he pleaded, reaching out with his hands. Kenma allowed himself to be pulled down. Kuroo sealed their lips together desperately trying to find even some small amount of relief. They kissed heavily, Kuroo’s hands wandering down Kenma’s neck and torso to creep up under Kenma’s shirt. The door opened and a bit of yellow light swathed the two for a moment before it closed again.

Kuroo whined when he felt a pair of hands pulling at his shirt. He gasped as those hands moved surely under the fabric. Their kiss broken, Kenma sat up. Licking absently at the saliva coating his lips, Kenma looked at what was happening before him. Kuroo was making noises Kenma had never heard before. There was a person that Kenma had noticed a few times during practice today now lavishing Kuroo’s mouth and his enflamed skin. The two quickly lost their clothes and Kenma found himself in the position of caretaker—not at all uncommon for betas who were close with omegas and even alphas. As the alpha, whose name Kenma had yet to catch, rocked Kuroo’s body Kenma looked up to see Akaashi sitting a little ways away. The boy was on his phone, a pair of reading glasses on his nose. Kenma wondered briefly what his relationship was with the alpha. 

His thoughts were interrupted as Kuroo slid his hand into Kenma’s. Their fingers interlaced as a broken moan cracked from his lips. The silence was punctuated by the panting between the two. The alpha sat up, leaning back on his knees.

Large eyes glinted at Kenma even in the dark. His lips pulled into a cocky grin, “2nd year wing spiker, Bokuto Koutarou, at your service.” He gave a mock salute. Kuroo squirmed underneath him and a hungry heat came to Bokuto’s eyes. He licked his lips and then bent over to tend to Kuroo’s body again. Kenma blinked and then looked at Akaashi when the other male stood from his position. 

“I’ll go buy some waters,” Akaashi said. He paused at the door and looked back at Kenma, “It’s going to be a long night.”


	2. Chapter 2

Takeda shuffled the club applications in front of him. Names and faces of students he had come to know over the years flashed across the desk. Ukai opened the door, stepping into the office. 

“How are things? We about good?”

Takeda nodded, “I have bus arrangements settled. You and I will take turns driving there and back?”

“That’s fine,” Ukai waved his hand dismissively, “Lodging is taken care of?”

“Oh um—“ Takeda shuffled more papers, “Yes. The Tokyo coaches have gotten us a hotel room. While the students will stay in on-campus dormitories.”

“I remember those,” Ukai said with a chuckle, “Lots of things happen in those nights.”

Takeda nodded, “Everything looks fine there. All the managers have agreed to work with staff on providing meals.”

“So all the students are staying in the same rooms?” Ukai asked after a minute.

“Not everyone together. But each team will be in the same rooms.”

“Do we have any heats?”

“No. Hinata-san and Nishinoya-san have heats before we are scheduled to leave. I’ve advised them to bring a small supply of suppressants in case any aftereffects present themselves.”

“And you?” Ukai growled lowly. He had moved a bit closer to Takeda who now had a flush to his cheeks.

“My heat is scheduled after the trip. There’s no need to worry about it.”

“There will be quite a few alphas there—alphas you aren’t used to.”

The flush darkened, “As an adult I doubt a bunch of teenage alphas will set my systems off.”

“I suppose if you can handle Tsukishima around you’ll be fine with any other of the students.”

“Tsukishima-kun?” Takeda frowned, “What about him?”

Ukai stared at him in slight disbelief before sighing, “That’s right. You aren’t from around here so you wouldn’t know.”

“Know what?”

“The Tsukishima Family bloodline is second only to the Emperor himself. They can be traced back as a family of alphas to some of Japan’s earliest years.”

“Tsukishima-kun is an alpha?” Takeda began looking through his papers again.

“Yeah,” Ukai nodded, “His entire family is. If on the off chance a non-alpha is born, they are cast from the main family to be raised by a branch family. It’s a really high strung traditional pain in the ass honestly.”

“Ukai-san,” Takeda held a piece of paper out to him. The handwriting was neat and concise with a certain artistic quality to it.

“He left it blank.” Ukai mumbled, eyes falling on the empty box on the application labelled “caste.”

 

The bus rolled up, Hinata’s face pressed against the glass with a muted squawk. Even Kageyama seemed a little excited. Kei adjusted his glasses and wiped some sweat from his brow. What a nuisance, he thought as he tried to relieve some pressure from his spine. The bus rolled to a stop. Hurriedly, everyone began to grab their bags and things.

“Be sure not to forget anything!” Takeda said as they got off the bus. The team was greeted by a couple members of Nekoma. Hinata chirped excitedly with their setter, Kenma. Kuroo, the captain, was talking with Daichi. 

“You all will be staying in the North dorms.” Kuroo explained, “Karasuno, Nekoma, and Fukurodani are in there this time.”

“Eh?” Sugawara said coming up behind them, “Will we all be able to fit?”

Kuroo laughed, “The North dorms are the largest on campus. It’ll be fine!” He clapped Sugawara’s shoulder for extra emphasis. Even so, the vice captain looked a bit skeptical with a quick glance back at his gathering team. 

“Everyone!” Daichi called, “Let’s hurry up so we can join in practice too!”

“Yessir!” Came the collective reply. They began to follow Kenma to the dorms to drop off their things and change into practice clothes. Kuroo waited to bring up the back and make sure no one got left behind. He wasn’t really paying attention as they went by, checking messages on his phone. 

Suddenly his nostrils flared and his gaze became unfocused. A harsh sweep of heat rushed his body, warming his center and making his limbs feel heavy. For a second, the only sound he heard was the harsh thud of his heart and the rush of blood in his veins. It passed as quickly as it came and by the time he looked up, Kuroo was alone.

 

Practice went just as usual. Teams played against each other in rotations. When you lost, you did a punishment. Karasuno found themselves more punished than not. Although, they won a few of their matches too. When they went against Nekoma it was a close match. They almost had to go to three sets. 

Nekoma won the first set. Then it was neck and neck till the very end. Their scores got up to thirty before the second set ended. Kenma set the ball to Kuroo, feinting to Taketora. Kuroo’s face split into a huge grin as he jumped to receive it. One of Karasuno’s blockers caught on too fast though and was there to meet him. Kuroo didn’t care, he was fast and strong and it was only one first year he was against. He would just hit it hard and break past the block. Kuroo’s grin sharped as he brought his palm forward to the ball. He glanced up—

_SUBMIT_

Kuroo’s body shuddered and he lobbed the ball over the hands that loomed before him. The ball wavered in the air and landed with a not so impressive sound. A whistle followed shortly after signaling Nekoma’s victory. Players were either high-fiving in celebration or preparing for another round of flying receive drills around the gym. Kuroo’s unsteady landing went unnoticed to nearly everyone. His knees felt weak as he feet connected with the ground again and he felt his heart racing in his chest. 

“Kuroo,” Kenma called out, seeing the change in the captains behavior. It didn’t seem like Kuroo heard him. The captain slowly turned his gaze up even as he felt his body swimming with heat. The first year also stood there leering down at him. His golden eyes flared and sparkled in the fluorescent lights. Kuroo felt his chest tighten and he couldn’t breathe for a moment. The Karasuno blocker opened his mouth to speak and Kuroo found himself leaning forward, wanting—needing to hear whatever would drip from those pale lips. But before he could, the first year was called away by Daichi.

“Tsukishima! Don’t try to skip out on the punishment!” 

The first year didn't say anything in the end and turned without as much as a glance at Kuroo. Kenma moved slouching towards Kuroo, carefully and calculating as always. He saw the slope of Kuroo’s back, the slack of his jaw, the unsureness in his knees.

“Kuroo?” Kenma tried again while reaching out to place his hand on Kuroo’s shoulder, “We need to move to the next match.”

This barely shook Kuroo out of his stupor. He blinked hard, fighting against something that showed in the flush across his cheek.

Kenma crowded closer to Kuroo so that his scent could comfort the omega, “Is everything all right?”

“Yeah!” Kuroo forced out a little too quickly, “Let’s do even better with the next one!” Then he ruffled Kenma’s hair which brought a displeased grunt out of the shorter male. Kuroo’s hand lingered a second too long and Kenma could tell something was off. He didn’t press the matter though. If it was something worth mentioning, Kuroo would unashamedly bring it up. So Kenma just let it be for now even though the abnormal behavior did set him slightly on edge. A sigh pushed out of his lips before he went and joined the rest of his team for their next match.

 

The bath was split into four different times. Alphas bathed first, then third year betas, second and first year betas, and omegas last. This was mostly for the protection of the omegas and to promote cooperation among the alphas. Dinner was available from the time the second group of betas bathed until the baths closed after the omegas. That way for the most part, everyone would be eating or having just eaten during the omega’s bath period. Apparently, the thought was that a full alpha was a less rambunctious alpha. So far the system worked well enough. 

Kuroo was sitting with Bokuto whose hair was damp against his forehead. The owl-eyed captain made a quip about another of the captains. This caused the whole table to burst out laughing. While it wasn’t a secret that Kuroo was an omega, he didn’t like to bring attention to it either. He glanced at the clock and made a swift exit from the cafeteria. Last year there had only been four omegas including himself which allowed for a very relaxing bath time. It wouldn’t be quite as peaceful this year unfortunately.

Basket of soap under his arm, Kuroo walked into the bath. He stopped in the hallway to get undressed. As he was sliding open the door to the locker room, a small body ran into him. He was assaulted by a—short and incredibly naked—Hinata. 

“Sorry!” The first year squawked, scrambling backwards from the full body contact. When he realized who he had ran into, he blinked at Kuroo. 

“You’re Nekoma’s captain right? Kuroo-san?” Hinata said.

Kuroo’s lips tightened into a smirk, “That would be me.”

“Right of course—uh—the baths aren’t open to alphas right now. Unless I got it wrong?” Hinata’s head whipped around for the timetable. Kuroo chuckled.

“You aren’t wrong, the baths are open for omegas right now.”

“Then—“ Hinata’s eyes grew super wide, “That means you’re—“

“Oi! Shouyou!” Nishinoya called from the baths. Steam spilled out as the door to the baths was pushed open. Noya stuck his head out, hair pushed back from his face with a cloth head wrap. When he saw Kuroo, Noya gave a small salute.

“Yo!”

Kuroo returned a nod of his head.

“Sorry about him,” Noya said. He walked over and draped an arm around Hinata’s shoulder, “He’s new around here.”

“Yeah I could tell.” Kuroo smiled, “Let’s not waste any time shall we? It’ll be lights out before you know it.”

“Um—!” Hinata swallowed, “Kuroo-san, can I wash your back?” 

Kuroo looked at him, a little shocked. Such an action was usually considered affectionate and to be done between claimed partners. Kuroo wondered how much etiquette was taught in Miyagi. Nishinoya also noticed the slight faux pas and anxiously waited for Kuroo’s reaction. So Kuroo sighed and pulled his shirt over his head.

“Don’t let anyone else know,” Kuroo said with a wink, “They’ll definitely be jealous you get to have such an honor.” 

Hinata smiled so wide Kuroo thought momentarily that the boy’s face might break in two. 

 

Kei pushed the straw into the strawberry milk that fell from the machine. Yamaguchi rubbed the towel over his hair. He was ringing the towel nervously in his hands.

“Are you sure it’s okay you bathed with us?” Yamaguchi whispered, eyes flicking around to make sure there wasn’t anyone nearby.

“You’re being annoying,” Kei grumbled around the straw, “All that alpha stuff is a pain in the ass. Nobody knows so it’s fine.”

“But Tsukki—“

“Shut up.” Kei said with no force or venom. Yamaguchi sighed and pressed the button for a drink of his own.

 

Kuroo splashed water against his face. His chest deflated as he sighed heavily. The cool water felt good on his skin. Ever since the afternoon he had been a little too hot. If he thought about it, it had been since the practice match with Karasuno. Which made even less sense than thinking that the summer was just hotter than the last. Kuroo pushed a huff of breath out of his nose before splashing some water on his neck. The door to the restroom slid open, Kuroo’s eyes flicking up to the mirror.

A cold shiver ran straight down Kuroo’s spine. Blonde hair reflected in the mirror, honeyed eyes staring back at him before he slowly closed the door behind him. Kei walked into the bathroom, ignoring how his stomach had dropped when he saw the captain. Kei would be lying to himself if he said that the cat-like man wasn’t attractive. He had a good face even if his hair looked like something out of a comedy act. The Nekoma captain also had a great body, with sloping lines that reminded Kei of a prowling jungle cat. Kei wondered momentarily how the sinews of Kuroo’s body would tremble under his touch.

He quickly cut that thought off. He didn’t know if Kuroo was even interested in males, let alone what caste he was. Not that it mattered anyway since nothing would ever happen between them. 

Water came out of the faucet in a too loud sound in the quiet bathroom. Kuroo hadn’t moved and just found himself watching as Kei wetted his toothbrush and put toothpaste on it. As if it wasn’t odd to be stared at while brushing one’s teeth, Kei tried to ignore the black-haired male. Kuroo swallowed hard. Why was he still here? Why hadn’t he said anything? What was going on with his heart and why was it beating so wildly?

_You did good out there. Not many people can read my spikes._ is what Kuroo wanted to say. Instead—

“Can you kiss me?” Fell from his lips. 

Kei choked on his toothpaste. He coughed a few times and wiped at the spittle that had dribbled out of his mouth. His gaze was harsh as he turned on Kuroo. Even though he wore glasses they did nothing to hide the intensity of Kei’s look. A slight flush covered his cheeks and Kuroo thought he saw an emotion other than anger in his eyes.

“What?” Kei hissed. Kuroo felt the heat pooling in his stomach and pressed his knees tightly together. He tried to keep an air of nonchalance about him. It wasn’t working. Kuroo leaned easily against the countertop and shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s just a kiss, no big deal right?” Kuroo continued.

“You don’t—I’m not—“ Kei sputtered. What in the world was going on? “I don’t even know you.”

“Doesn’t that make it more exciting?” The words dripped like honey from Kuroo’s mouth. 

Kei knew he should make some kind of sarcastic quip. Think of some pithy remark that would throw Kuroo off his groove. Nothing came to him. As he tried to form words in his heads, in his mouth, he found himself crowding into Kuroo’s space. Kei was between Kuroo’s legs, knees gently widening them so he could fit. A shudder travelled through Kuroo’s body that Kei didn’t miss. Before he knew it, his hands were on Kuroo’s hips and their torsos were pressed together. 

Lips slid hungrily against lips, all wet heat and furious need. Like two bodies possessed, Kei and Kuroo kissed each other as if they needed it to survive. Kuroo opened himself up to Kei as easily as a flower bent after the sun. He shoved his hands up into Kei’s hair, tangling his fingers into the soft blonde curls. He moaned into Kei’s mouth when Kei’s grip on his hips tightened enough to bruise. Kei responded with a growl that bubbled out of his chest. He broke the kiss only to trail his mouth down Kuroo’s exposed flesh on his neck. Kei’s scalp stung with the pulls that happened each time he bit and sucked a new mark onto Kuroo’s tanned skin.

Kei ground his thigh up against the captain’s obvious arousal. His cock strained against the thin pajama shorts he wore. A high pitched keen punched out of Kuroo at the sensation. Another wave of heat left him panting and he felt a wetness beginning to run down his leg. Kei’s eyes widened even as his pupils dilated. His breathing was shallow and he found himself huffing against Kuroo’s neck.

“You’re—“ Kei mumbled. Things started to click in his head. The aggravation he’d felt since getting there, why his eyes kept following Kuroo around the room, the reason he wanted to know every inch of the man before him. 

Kuroo cemented his lips to Kei’s before he could say it—before he could unearth a truth that should have been known from the first moment. He couldn’t hear it though, he didn’t want to hear it. Not right now. That wasn’t important. Kuroo being an omega wasn’t important. What was important in that moment was that Kuroo needed to have more of Kei. He wanted to be dominated, possessed completely by the young blonde. So he slipped out of Kei’s grasp and sank to his knees.

“What are you—“ Kei’s voice was cut off with a surprised groan. Kuroo swiftly yanked Kei’s pants down, pleased that he wasn’t wearing underwear. Without even taking a moment to appreciate the curve of Kei’s half hard cock, Kuroo sank his mouth down onto it. 

Kei was bent over, eyes glued to the image of Kuroo laving at his cock. Kuroo’s hot breath scattered across the sensitive head before swirling his tongue around the edge. He trailed down to the base with his lips where he pressed his tongue flat against the vein running along the underside. Slowly he came back up, dragging his tongue against the underside then slipping the whole thing back into his mouth. He worked a steady rhythm, Kei growing even larger in his mouth. It was so hot and it just made the heat spread through Kuroo’s body. Another gush of liquid made his knees tremble and he moaned at the feel of it dripping down his legs. The moan vibrated against Kei’s dick and caused a growl from him. Kuroo palmed at his own enflamed member.

“Fuck,” Kei groaned, “You look so pretty around my cock.” 

Any other time, he would be surprised at himself. Now he could care less. All he knew was that everything he said made Kuroo shiver beneath him and he was intoxicated by it.

“You like the taste?”

Kuroo hummed in agreement, eyes looking up at Kei from under his lashes. Kei’s stomach rolled and he moved his hands from the counter and put them on the back of Kuroo’s head. Kuroo took his hands off of Kei’s balls and held onto Kei’s thighs. Kei held Kuroo’s head in place as he thrust forward experimentally. It hit the back of Kuroo’s mouth and being unprepared, Kuroo gagged slightly. Kei swallowed and thrust again, this time harder. Spit dribbled down Kuroo’s chin and tears slid down his cheeks.

“Little slut,” was the low growl from Kei, “You like choking on my cock, don’t you?”

The whine that came from Kuroo nearly pushed Kei over the edge. He grit his teeth as he pushed the last few times that he needed into Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo’s grip on his thighs tightened and his nails dug into the toned flesh there. Kei barreled into his orgasm. He didn’t let up his hold on Kuroo’s head and held him in place as he came against the back of his throat. Kuroo happily kept his lips around Kei’s cock. When Kei finally pulled his hands out of Kuroo’s hair, Kuroo came off his dick without a sound, focused entirely on keeping his boon in his mouth. He opened his mouth to gasp and show Kei the milky liquid that was pooled on his tongue. Then he closed his mouth and Kei watched as Kuroo’s throat bobbed as he swallowed the contents.

Kei panted but the smell of sweat didn’t do much to cover the scent of an omega’s heat. He knew the liquid he saw glistening against Kuroo’s calf. His instincts recognized an omega in heat immediately. He reached out to pull Kuroo up.

“Let me—“ 

Kei’s hand rested under Kuroo’s chin. Kuroo whined long and low at the alpha’s touch. It shocked both of them and it was like whatever bubble the two had been in popped instantly. Kuroo stood quickly although unsteadily. Kei reached out to steady him but Kuroo evaded the hand. The door to the bathroom opened and closed with a hurried bang, leaving Kei blinking in the restroom.

Kuroo moved automatically, knees threatening to buckle underneath him with every step. The hallways all blurred together. Then he found the door he was looking for. He pounded on the door hurriedly. A moment later, it opened to a sleepy eyed Bokuto. His hair was still down and he rubbed at his eyes as he squinted into the low light of the hallway.

“Kuroo? What—“

“I—“ Kuroo just collapsed against Bokuto who perked up instantly at the scent of him.

“A second heat?” He growled, already nosing along Kuroo’s neck to scent him. Bokuto frowned when he found an unfamiliar scent there. Without another word, Bokuto picked Kuroo up and brought him into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kei’s eyes flung open. In the middle of the night, if he hadn’t known better he would think they were glowing. Heat coursed through his veins all the way from his toes to a maddening tingle on his scalp. A growl grumbled out from his lips and he sat up. The cot squeaked underneath him. Yamaguchi, bleary eyed, looked at Kei.

“Tsukki?” Something crawled along his skin as he noticed Kei’s posturing, “What’s wrong?”

Kei glanced down at him, his nostrils flared and eyes sharp even in the darkness. Yamaguchi shivered with the intensity of the gaze. 

“Toilet,” Kei ground out. The shorter male started to pull back his blanket and get up, “ _No._ ”

The word was lined with an alpha’s tone and Yamaguchi stopped immediately. His whole body froze and he was stunned by how absolute the command had been in just one word. His beta senses craved the domination of an alpha and in that moment he wanted Kei to give him every command. 

Like he had been slapped, Kei whipped his gaze away.

“Sorry.” He grumbled, “I can go by myself.”

“Okay.” Yamaguchi pulled the scratchy blanket up to his chin and shrugged deeper into the cot. The command was slowly seeping from his bones but he still felt a buzzing in his veins. It was the first time Kei had ever put an alpha’s backing into his words. 

With another terse sigh pushed through his nose, Kei moved out of the room. He didn’t take the time to put his glasses on. The door closed quietly behind him. Yellow streaks from the hallway flood lights cast an eerie glow into the room through the long window. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes flicked to the other forms sleeping soundly in the room with them. Hinata and Kageyama hadn’t woken. Asahi continued his snoring without delay. Tanaka was sprawled across the cot, limbs peeking out of the blanket and dangling over the edge. Daichi was curled up close to Sugawara, the only two alpha-beta pair on the team. Yamaguchi felt his heart thud nervously in his chest when he saw Sugawara looking towards him. The beta’s eyes were focused even in the darkness. 

He knew. He had to know. 

Sugawara was one of the most sensitive betas that Yamaguchi had ever met. That was saying something considering how close he was with Shimada, an incredibly open beta. He could tell castes by scent alone most of the time. It was how he was so good with people. A useful business trait to have indeed. Sugawara was on about the same level as Shimada—a bit more underdeveloped but with great potential to surpass even Shimada. 

Unfortunately, that must mean he knew that Kei was an alpha. He would have to right? Although he had never brought it up in conversation. Just then, he must have also been effected by Kei’s command. Yamaguchi swallowed hard and didn’t breathe until Sugawara had closed his eyes again. It was still safe—for now at least.  
Kei moved listlessly down the halls. He had gone to the bathroom but even that hadn’t done anything to calm the buzzing in his veins. All his senses were amplified. It might as well have been noon with how bright the building felt. The scuttle of mice in the ceilings was as loud as nails on chalk board. Plus the smell—

A growl pulled from deep in his chest. Kei realized he was following the scent—a sweet, yet musky note wafting on the air. It took him down the hallways past the dorms, through the dining room, beyond the baths. He came back to himself with a hard shake when he found that he had stopped in front of one of the equipment closets in the gym. His chest rose in quick, deep breaths. The scent filled his lungs and clouded his mind.

The door opened with a shuddering slide of metal on metal. Darkness blazed in Kei’s vision for a second. Then he zeroed in on the figure bent over a stacking block. Their underwear pooled at their ankles, pants forgotten somewhere else. Moisture glistened down the inside of their thighs and squelching sounds paused haltingly. A hand was positioned at their ass, twitching as if it wanted to continue what it had been doing. 

Kuroo turned his head with fever swirling in his eyes.

“Glasses—“ he choked out. 

A wave of dizziness hit Kei and nearly toppled him over. His gums tingled as saliva filled his mouth. Before he knew it, he had crossed the room and cemented his front to Kuroo’s back. He wanted to make a smart remark, get some kind of upper hand on the situation but he couldn’t. His hips thrust once experimentally which caused a low whine to come from the older male. 

Kei pushed his face into the crook of Kuroo’s shoulder. The scent nearly drove him mad. Red crowded into his vision and all rationality fell away from him. He didn’t hear Kuroo pleading beneath him, warning him against it, trying to bring him back to his senses. He barely registered Kuroo’s shaking arms trying to push him away. All Kei understood was that an omega was in heat and he was the alpha that needed to take care of it. 

Muzzling back into Kuroo’s scent, Kei licked a stripe along the back of his neck. This made Kuroo shudder and moan, curving his body back against Kei’s. Despite his panting, Kuroo shook his head.

“Glasses you can’t—“

“You aren’t claimed.” Kei ground out, words barely intelligible. He harshly pulled his pants down. The fabric didn’t make it past his knees before he pushed forward into Kuroo. The omega’s groan was punched out and his walls fluttered invitingly around Kei. He pressed his forehead against Kuroo’s shaking back and breathed fast through his nose. More wetness came forward, encouraging Kei’s movement. He was more than willing to oblige.

The thrusts were deep and fast, Kei’s body becoming slick with Kuroo’s scent and his own sweat. Sweet as a lamb, Kuroo keened and moaned beneath him. He pushed his body back to meet Kei’s thrusts. Nails left scratches in the padding of the stacking blocks while Kuroo scrabbled on for purchase. Tears streamed down his cheeks even as his body was consumed by Kei. He felt Kei in every inch of him. His firm stomach against his back, his hands gripping tightly to Kuroo’s ribs, the glorious curve of his cock—

“Inside, inside, inside, please,” Kuroo whined. He felt Kei swelling inside him and the thrusts became more desperate. “Glasses please—“

“It’s Kei.” he growled.

A few more deep pushes and Kei was painting Kuroo’s insides with his release. Kuroo threw his head back and yelled, his own orgasm coursing through him. Then a sharp pain flared up and he tossed his head to look in confusion at the source. Kei had sank his teeth into the conjunction of Kuroo’s neck and his shoulders. The heat of pain and pleasure overwhelmed Kuroo and his eyes rolled back in his head as he blacked out.

Exhausted, Kei blinked. Thoughts started to swirl back in his mind and he realized what he had done. Scrambling away, he found himself falling to the floor with Kuroo falling onto of him. Their sweat and liquids mingled together. Kei looked in horror at the bite mark on Kuroo’s flushed skin. His enhanced senses drained away and left Kei feeling numb in the wake of it. Shaking, he pushed himself to his feet. He pulled his pants up hurriedly, backing away from Kuroo’s heaped body. His heart was trying to leap out of his chest and Kei thought he was going to be sick. 

He couldn’t run from that room fast enough, a pain like needles in his left ankle punctuating every step.

 

When Kenma opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong. He untangled himself from underneath one of Bokuto’s arms cast haphazardly to the side. Squinting into the dimly lit room, Kenma realized they were missing one from their pile. 

“Kuroo?” 

The movement and the sound caused Akaashi to awake. The beta blinked the sleep from his eyes. His own muscles were sore from the continuous practice and he fought his thoughts to focus on the wrongness of the room.

“Where’s Kuroo-san?”

Kenma shook his head. “I just woke up.”

“I’m worried that his heat flared up again.”

“It was strange for it to have happened like it did yesterday. Wouldn’t Bokuto-san have noticed it?”

Akaashi started to shake Bokuto awake. “It depends on where it hit I suppose.”

Incoherent mumbles came from Bokuto as he was stirred. Drool clung to his lips and he smacked his lips loudly. 

“Wha—?”

“Go find Kuroo-san.”

Bokuto stared at Akaashi. It took a second for his waking brain to click into place. HIs large, owl-like eyes finally glittered with realization and he stood up. 

“Sure just give me a second.” Bokuto leaned down and picked up Kuroo’s jacket that had been discarded. He inhaled deeply, allowing his instincts to latch onto the omega’s scent. A sense of desire overwhelmed him and he licked his lips hungrily.

“Stay focused Bokuto.” Akaashi chided. 

“Sorry.” He shook his head once then made for the door to follow the scent.

The trio made their way to the third gym. How Kuroo had wandered so far, and why, they weren’t sure. It was technically the closest gym to the dorms with the hallways connected for the most part. But it was odd and out of the way, in the opposite direction of the showers or bathrooms. 

Bokuto stopped outside the storage room, the metal sliding door slightly ajar. His eyebrow furrowed with an intense frown. 

“There’s another scent here.” he mumbled.

“Who’s?” Akaashi asked.

“Not sure.” he said while reaching slowly for the door’s handle. His blood ran cold at the sight inside.

Kenma looked around Bokuto’s taller form and his stomach sank. “Kuroo!” He pushed past Bokuto and Akaashi into the room.

The black-haired captain lay crumpled on the floor of the storage room. His shirt was ripped and his underwear hooked around his ankle. Tanned skin was flushed, sweat dripping down his body. Kenma crouched next to him and flipped him carefully onto his back.

“Can you speak?” he asked, wiping sweat soaked hair from Kuroo’s eyes. They swam with tears and mixed in rivulets down his face. He looked up at Kenma like he was looking through a haze. This was probably the worst that Kenma had ever seen the omega consumed by heat. He was shaking his head, clinging tightly to Kenma’s shirt, reaching to try and kiss him. All the while muttering something. Kenma tried to make out what it was, but it didn’t make any sense to him.

“We should get him back to the room. Before anyone wakes up.” Akaashi said, coming into the room to help Kenma get Kuroo to his feet.

Bokuto stood stock still in the doorway. His instincts were going crazy. He wanted to jump Kuroo in his heat-muddled state. But anger flared in him at the strange scent in the air. It had to be another alpha, but he couldn’t think of any of the alphas here taking Kuroo like that. Most of them understood about the arrangement the four of them had. That meant it had to be a new alpha. Leaving any first years and the Karasuno team. Bokuto wracked his brain for first year alphas that he knew of from the Tokyo teams. Only Lev came to mind and the boy was pretty whipped for another beta on the Nekoma team. That left the newcomers from up north. His lip pulled back in a snarl and he whipped around to stomp down the hall, not before seeing the darkening bite mark at the cleft of Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Bokuto!” Akaashi called after him, supporting most of Kuroo’s weight. He cursed under his breath. “He’s about to do something stupid. Let’s hurry.”

Kenma nodded and they hustled to get Kuroo back to their shared room.

Heavy footsteps echoed off the hallway walls. Bokuto marched straight to the area that the Karasuno team had been assigned. His usually cheerful manner was replaced with a dark glower. He barely stopped himself from barging into the room and instead banged on the door with a fist. It was such a hard hit that the door rattled with the force of it. There was a yelp from inside and quite a few groans of displeasure.

“It’s not even seven yet!”

“I hope Ukai isn’t trying to get us to do early morning practices.”

“Maybe Takeda-sensei forgot to tell us something?”

Bokuto pounded on the door again, as if the inhabitants of the room had forgotten he was there. 

“Yes! Coming!”

The door opened to Karasuno’s vice captain. His hair was sticking up oddly and sleep still clung to the corner of his eyes. Fighting a yawn, he realized who was at the door.

“Bokuto-san? What’s the matter so early in the morning?”

“You have alphas on your team.” he stated.

Sugawara waited for the rest. When he didn’t get it, his turned his head slightly in confusion. “We do. Is there a problem with that?”

“No—it’s—well—“ Bokuto tried to come up with the words. It wasn’t as if he could just accuse one of their members without any evidence. He was just moving on blind assumptions at this point.

“Our two alphas are third year members Asahi Azumane and my partner, Daichi Sawamura. Are you in need of their services?”

“You are claimed then?” 

Sugawara’s face lit up in a blush. “While a personal question, no I am not claimed.”

“There was an incident last night with an omega—“

Hinata and Noya looked up at the word. Their faces had paled and they had frozen in place. Being omegas, they understood that they were still technically on the bottom rung. Even Sugawara’s face had tightened. An arm came around his shoulder to squeeze him reassuringly. Daichi stared down Bokuto, the other alpha straightening at his presence.

“I’ll have to ask you not to frighten my team so early in the morning. They’re all such idiots I’m afraid they won’t recover for the day.” Daichi said seriously. “Now, what’s the real reason you’re here?”

“I’m checking to see—“ His voice cut off as red bled into his vision. His nostrils flared at the hint of a scent. More of the players inside the room were starting to move. One had pulled his blanket off, sending his scent into the air. The decisive smell of sweat and an omega’s heat hit Bokuto full force. Before he realized what was happening, he had launched himself into the room at the player.

Kei found himself tackled from his cot. A tale-tell crunch let him know that his glasses had been crushed. He felt anger boil up in him and a growl punched from him. 

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi squawked. Daichi yelled something and Bokuto was being pulled off Kei by Asahi and Tanaka. The third year was able to land a solid punch to Kei’s jaw that sent him sprawling backwards. He struggled in Asahi’s grip who had pinned both his arms behind his back.

“It was you! That’s the scent that was on Kuroo!” He shouted. “Bastard!”

Kei winced as he worked out his jaw. More footsteps sounded in the hall. Akaashi appeared in the doorway. The crows bristled at him and moved to protect their teammate. Daichi stood in the path directly between Kei and the door. Asahi was working to keep Bokuto in his grip despite the Fukurodani captain being taller than him. Akaashi’s sharp eyes moved between Daichi, the wriggling Bokuto, and Kei holding his face. The setter dropped into a quick, but deep bow.

“I apologize for him. I will make sure he takes responsibilities for his actions.” His gaze flickered down to Kei for a second, then up to Daichi who had not moved from his defensive position. “Although I would ask your first year to do the same.”

Daichi shot a confused glance at Kei. “You mean Tsukishima-kun?”

“I do.” Akaashi said with a nod. “It would appear he’s stirred up our friend.”

“Do you mean Kuroo-san?” Sugawara asked from his place near the door. 

“They are Pairs, it would seem.”

“Pairs?” Hinata perked up. “I thought that was just a myth!”

“Far from it.” Daichi sighed. “This is quite the claim you’re making.”

Akaashi jerked his chin towards Kei. “Kuroo-san’s mark has appeared on his left ankle.”

Yamaguchi was closest to Kei and couldn’t help but look at his ankle. His eyes widened.

“Tsukki—“ he whispered. 

Kei swallowed hard and turned his own gaze down. Squinting in the dimly lit room, glasses broken, he could barely make out something on his ankle. At first he furiously swiped at it, as if it was just some dirt. But when it didn’t come off he cursed and stood up. His jaw throbbed in time with his rapid heartbeat. Everyone in the room was staring at him, Hinata’s mouth shaped perfectly into a little “o.” 

“This is ridiculous.” Kei spat out. He walked around Daichi and made for the door. It was difficult to keep his chin up without meeting Akaashi’s eyes.

Bokuto’s anger swelled again. “Are you kidding me?” he shouted. “You’re gonna leave? After everything you did—“ 

He broke free from Asahi’s grip, stomping after the younger male. His grip on Kei’s collar was tight and he pushed him into the doorframe. It rattled with the force of it and pulled a grimace across Kei’s lips.

“You’re a real piece of shit, you know?” Bokuto whispered, breath harsh against Kei’s face. “A cocky ass first year who doesn’t even care about the game or his team. Now you’ve gone and fucked up Kuroo too. He won’t stop saying your name, even swallowed by heat.”

“Let go of me.” Kei ground out between clenched teeth. He felt his stomach dropping, frustration shooting lightning through his veins. Red threatened the rim of his iris’ as his alpha instincts began to surface. 

Bokuto growled sharply back, his own eyes narrowing in a ferocious glare of concentrated red. “You may be an alpha but you don’t deserve him. And you especially don’t deserve to be his Pair.” With that, Bokuto released Kei with a sideways shove. It caused Kei to stumble slightly but he caught himself on the wall. 

A condescending smirk tightened Kei’s expression. He looked at Bokuto who had assumed a dominant position of his hands on his hips.

“I get it now.” Kei said, practically purring. “You wish it was you.”

The furious expression that twisted Bokuto’s face was even better than Kei could have hoped for. It was a blind jab that he didn’t think would work. 

“He had the scent of another alpha on him.” Kei continued, “It was yours wasn’t it?”

“Tsukishima—“ Sugawara warned.

A chuckle, “How was it? To find him smelling like me?”

“You—!”

“Enough.” Akaashi’s voice was soothing, hints of his beta nature coming out in the word. Bokuto’s shoulders relaxed and Kei even felt his next remarks dissolve on his tongue.

With them not throwing threats and insults at each other, the room fell into a tense silence. The quiet was so contrast to the previous sounds that it left a ringing in Kei’s ears. He found himself irritated. It felt like there were bees buzzing in his veins. He wondered if this had anything to do with Nekoma’s captain apparently having been thrown into a ravaging heat. His mind slid momentarily to the arch of Kuroo’s back, running his hands along that toned skin. Fingers twitched as if he could already feel the lines of Kuroo’s muscles under them.

“No matter the circumstances that brought us to this point,” Akaashi began, “We need to borrow Tsukishima-san for the time being.”

Bokuto began to protest but a quick glare from Akaashi kept him quiet. The beta then looked at Daichi who had been stunned into a calm silence. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know how long he’ll be needed.”

Daichi let a controlled breath out through his nose. “I understand. Although it’s a little hard to believe that a Pair was here—“ he shook his head. “I’ll figure out something to tell Coach. Don’t think we won’t discuss this later, Tsukishima-kun.”

The aforementioned first-year suppressed the shiver that ran down his spine from the alpha’s threat-laced sentence. He allowed himself a nod but didn’t respond verbally.

“Will it be okay?” Sugawara asked. He was looking at Bokuto cautiously when he spoke. 

Akaashi turned to leave. “It’s not the first time I’ve helped an omega through a heat. Kuroo-san especially. I’ll make sure there isn’t any harm to any party involved.”

“What a diplomatic answer.” Sugawara then turned to Tsukishima. “It’s important to take care of your Pair. You should feel lucky you have one and that you actually found them. We’re here to help you if you ever need it, Tsukishima-kun.”

Kei looked at Sugawara for a second then clicked his tongue. He wished he had his glasses, he would have pushed them up his nose at that. 

“Follow me then.” Akaashi said, exiting the room. “I expect we won’t be acting harshly anymore.” Bokuto flinched at the pointed statement. If he had a tail, it would have tucked between his legs. He followed Akaashi out and Kei sighed heavily before also following. 

Why was he doing this? It was troublesome and didn’t involve him. How could they even believe in Pairs? A Pair was in the mythological idea that soulmates existed. People claimed to find Pairs all the time but they mostly ended up being fake. Kei thought it was stupid. Why should something as fickle as fate decide who he was most compatible with? Not only that, but this was all happening at training camp. They had traveled all the way to Tokyo for this and now he didn’t even get to participate. How annoying.

With the trouble makers gone from the room, the entire Karasuno team was stunned. 

“Tsukishima’s an alpha?” Hinata asked slowly. “I didn’t even notice.”

“You mean your heat didn’t come sooner and harsher when you first started club?” Noya asked. He had moved closer to Asahi, their hands brushing lightly. Although the two weren’t public, most of the team knew that they had a sort of bond.

“It did but I just figured that was being around all the people in school—Yamaguchi did you know?”

The eyes turned to the freckled boy and he blushed as he looked down. “Tsukki doesn’t like talking about it. It’s sort of a sore spot in his family.”

“Sore spot?” Hinata repeated.

“His brother—“ Yamaguchi shook his head. “I’m sorry, it’s really not my place to say.”

A pout crossed Hinata’s lips but he didn’t press the issue. Sugawara clapped his hands together once.

“Okay well this has been an exciting morning. Don’t forget that we are still at training camp. This is a good opportunity to work on our blocks. We can’t always be depending on Tsukishima-kun and his height.”

“I agree.” Daichi said with a nod. “Let’s all wash up and get ready for breakfast. I have a feeling that it’s going to be a long day.”

The two shared a worried look as the others started to gather their clothes for the day. Sugawara bent down and grabbed his phone, shooting off a quick text to Takeda.

 

Akaashi knocked twice on the door to their room before opening it. Kuroo was swathed in a mess of blankets and various bits of their clothing. One hand was exploring Kenma’s unclothed chest while the other was tangled in the shorter male’s hair. They kissed furiously, Kuroo taking more than he was giving. He rutted against Kenma’s thigh, whining at the sensation that wasn’t doing much more than driving him mad. It wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him. At most it was easing the fire for a bit before it came back full force.

When the light from the hall cast across them, Kenma broke from Kuroo. His lips were swollen and a soft flush covered his cheeks.

“You took too long.” he said matter-of-factly. 

“Sorry.” Akaashi closed the door behind them, noticing how Kei swayed on his feet when he entered the room. 

Kenma’s eyes flickered down to Kei’s ankle, taking in the developing mark there. “So it’s him.”

The alpha in question’s body moved on its own. His steps were sluggish as he crossed the room. When he fell to his knees next to Kuroo, his hands swept across the male’s body. Kuroo shivered and moaned with it. He curled away from Kenma and turned towards the stimulation he was getting from Kei. His watery eyes took Kei in and a little sigh left him.

“Kei.” he whispered hoarsely. 

He fought his instincts trying to control his body. But with Kuroo beneath him like this, pliant and open, and _begging_ he was having trouble keeping his wits about him. All his experience with omegas and helping them through their heats was slipping from him. If his brother were here—

“I’m sorry I made you wait so long.” Kei said. He brushed the hair off Kuroo’s forehead before placing an open mouthed kiss on the warmed skin. “I’ll take care of you now.”

Kuroo whined and crawled into Kei’s lap. He pulled at Kei’s clothes, nearly ripping them from his body. The younger let him do it, find any purchase on his skin. He pulled hard in Kei’s hair when he shoved his fingers into the soft blonde curls. While Kei let Kuroo scent him, Kenma moved from the pallet of blankets. He walked to where Akaashi and Bokuto had stopped at the door.

“I hadn’t considered Kuroo to find his Pair so soon.”

“No one really thinks they will nowadays.” Akaashi replied. He looked at the shorter male. “Put on a shirt and let’s go talk to the managers about putting aside some food.”

Kenma nodded and went in search of a shirt that wasn’t currently under Kuroo and Kei. One of Bokuto’s shirts hung off his small frame when he returned. 

“You stay here.” Akaashi said as Bokuto turned to follow them out of the room.

He frowned. “Why?”

“To make sure they don’t forget themselves.”

“Akaashi I’m not good at—“ Bokuto’s frown tightened, “At care-taking.” 

The younger male looked at him for a second. He sighed and reached out. Gently he slid his hand into Bokuto’s. The alpha’s shoulders relaxed automatically and he was leaning forward before he realized it. Their foreheads bumped, eyes closed.

“Don’t be anxious.” Akaashi whispered. “We’ll be right back. I promise.”

Bokuto nodded. “Okay.”

“They’ll be lost in each other for a bit anyway. Right now just make sure they don’t break anything.” Akaashi pulled back first, savoring the calm look on Bokuto’s face. It was an expression that only the beta could coax out of him. When he opened his eyes, they were warm and gentle looking back at Akaashi.

“Hurry back.” he breathed. Now Akaashi nodded, then he and Kenma left the room. Bokuto stared after them until he couldn’t hear their footsteps in the hallway anymore. He made sure the door was shut before moving to a corner of the room. His eyes swept over Kuroo and Kei and he tried to ignore the way his blood heated in his veins. 

The two years that Bokuto had been helping Kuroo through his heats meant Bokuto’s body was sensitive to Kuroo. He was emitting so many pheromones now that Bokuto was struggling with the fog in his brain. They had never been this strong in any previous heats. Maybe that was part of the influence of a Pair working through a heat together. This caused a displeased click of his tongue and he crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn’t jealous—no way. It was just that Bokuto had thought he had been enough for Kuroo. Had he been wrong this whole time?

A long, high-pitched keen came from Kuroo. Kei had his hand wrapped around Kuroo’s dripping cock and was laving away at his skin. Bite marks began to bloom on his tanned skin in a beautiful constellation down his front. Kuroo whined, hips thrusting up into his grip.

“More Kei please—“

Kei moved Kuroo so that he was on his knees over his lap. With Kuroo’s hands on Kei’s shoulders, Kei was able to wiggle out of his pants. As if sensing it, Kuroo started to whine again. It was so opposite the cool demeanor that the captain usually had, Kei was a little taken aback. But seeing Kuroo like this, totally at his will, also sent a flare of heat through Kei’s body. He put his hand on Kuroo’s cheek, softly caressing the sweat-slick skin. A moment of clarity sharpened his gaze and he looked at Kei. He leaned into Kei’s touch, turning his head to place a kiss on his open palm.

“It feels good.” he said softly.

The statement should have startled Kei, scared him for getting too close. It shouldn’t matter though, right? This whole thing was just physical. They wouldn’t bond emotionally, forget the whole thing happened, and go on their separate ways. Kei wouldn’t get involved in it—he wouldn’t get hurt when it ended. It was just two people satisfying instinctual needs.

He needed to distance himself from it. Kei closed his eyes and pulled his hand away. He knew that the omega would need physical comforting, that intimacy that only bodily closeness can bring. But his heart wouldn’t stop thudding against his ribs. It was too much too fast for Kei. Even as an alpha, he had trouble accepting and giving that closeness to others. He’d done it once and got burned. 

Kuroo’s face fell at the loss of contact. His hands tightened slightly on Kei’s shoulders like he was trying to find purchase again. He looked lost and sad and like he had done something wrong. It caused a frustrated groan to come from Kei. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” he grumbled. His rational brain was getting in the way. This wasn’t good for the omega—for Kuroo. So instead of thinking any more, he started to act. He positioned his hand at the base of his cock and pushed Kuroo down on it. The omega didn’t need any prep. He was slick and gaping, bursting with need for the alpha. A little sigh came from Kuroo as he was filled. 

Kei couldn’t help the shudder that shook him. He’d helped an omega with their heat before, but being inside Kuroo felt ten times better than his previous experience. Was this the influence of the Pairing? He knocked that thought away and thrust up into Kuroo. His head fell back with a needy sound as Kei pushed against the limits of his depths. 

It was difficult for Kei to get any momentum going in the position. So he folded his legs under them, holding Kuroo’s weight by wrapping his arms around his middle, and leaned so Kuroo was on his back. He supported himself with his hands on either side of Kuroo’s face. Surprisingly, the blankets didn’t slide underneath them as Kei moved. Kuroo’s hair went every which way, and he had such a blissed out look on his face.

“More, more—“ he begged. 

Kei gave it to him, harder and faster thrusts bringing their breaths in pants. Sweat pulled Kei’s curls onto his forehead and dripped onto Kuroo below him. Kuroo’s arms were wrapped loosely around Kei’s neck, trying to get as much physical contact with him as possible. The first orgasm came quickly for Kuroo. It surprised Kei when Kuroo clamped down on him as there had been no real signs of escalation. Then he was moaning and ropes of come painted his stomach, some shooting as far as to stripe across his face. Kei’s nostrils flared at the scent of his release and he was leaning down to lick the liquid from Kuroo’s face before he knew it.

The contented sigh as he was cleaned helped clear Kuroo’s head. Some of the fog of his heat was alleviated and he blinked hard. Kei had already slipped out of him, mouth working to clean Kuroo’s body. It was such an animalistic response, completely against all rational thought. The feel of Kei’s tongue on his skin made Kuroo shiver in a good way. It was comforting and intimate and everything he needed right then. Finished, Kei looked up at Kuroo, pupils blown and licking his lips.

“How are you feeling?” he asked somewhat breathlessly. 

Kuroo responded with a small smile. “Better.” Even as he said it, a bit of liquid dribbled between his legs. He squirmed a little and his breathing was uneven.

“Do you need to go again?” Kei’s eyes had flicked down to his thighs, tracing the flow of the liquid as it seeped into the blankets. 

“No—not yet. I need—“ he reached out. Kei’s instincts clicked on. He put his palm in Kuroo’s letting their fingers interlock. Settling down on the pile of blankets, Kuroo curled into him. They tangled their legs together, Kei careful not to get his thighs too close to any of Kuroo’s sensitive parts. Any stimulation right now would be too much for him. Kuroo rubbed his face on Kei’s chest, in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. Kei let him scent himself, feeling exhausting pulling at his eyelids. He knew he would get a headache at some point without his glasses, but right now he was just focused on Kuroo in his arms. 

He flinched a bit when he felt a warm, damp rag being drug over his skin. Flicking his eyes up, he saw Bokuto wiping the sweat from him. 

Unsure, Bokuto paused. “I’m not usually in this position—“

“No, it—“ Kei pursed his lips and turned his head to nestle back in Kuroo’s hair. “Thank you.”

Bokuto tried to keep the big grin from splitting his face, but he failed miserably. 

“Not bad for a first-year.” he said after a minute. Now he was working on wiping the sweat and other fluids from Kuroo’s body. 

Kei huffed, breath scattering Kuroo’s hair before it fell back into place. “It’s just fucking.”

“It’s more than that and you know it.” he flicked a glare up to him before looking back at what he was doing. “It’s physical and intimate support for an omega. To let them know that they’re important and wanted. You had a little hiccup, but I could tell that you’ve done this before. That freckled friend?”

“My older brother.” he said after swallowing thickly.

The rag dropped on the floor with a muffled thud. Bokuto, stunned, stared open-mouthed at Kei. He wasn’t able to return the older male’s gaze. Bokuto ended up pushing his hand back through his hair. 

“Sorry, it must be complicated.” 

“It is. Please don’t ask further about it.”

“I won’t.” he looked at Kuroo, sleeping peacefully in Kei’s hold. Running his hand carefully through Kuroo’s hair brought another happy sigh out of his body. “He likes when people play with his hair.” 

Kei didn’t respond for a minute. “Are you two—“

“He’s my boyfriend.” 

“What about Akaashi-san?”

“Also my boyfriend.”

“Kenma-san too?”

“No. Kenma’s only with Kuroo.”

Kei frowned, eyebrows drawing in. “How does that work?”

“It just does.” he shrugged. “Kuroo is my boyfriend and Kenma is his datemate.”

“Kuroo-san isn’t with Akaashi-san?”

“Not yet. They don’t have those kinds of feelings for each other now.”

All the relationship lines were mapping out in Kei’s head. It felt like one of those strange little guides to relationships that were at the beginning of serialized shoujo manga. He had trouble making sense of it and pushed it to the back of his brain to analyze later. 

“I don’t really know where you fit into things though.” Bokuto admitted.

“I don’t know if I _want_ to fit into things.” 

A short laugh. “It’s pretty complicated isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“What about the Pairing?”

“That’s for me and Kuroo-san to figure out, I think.” Kei said with a sour look on his face. 

“It effects all of us though.”

Kei hadn’t thought about that. With such an intricate web of interpersonal relationships, where would Kei even slide in? Was there any room for Kei in the first place?

“But I mean—“ Bokuto scrambled as he noticed the uncertainty in Kei’s gaze. “Even if you do end up being in a relationship with Kuroo, you don’t have to be in one with the rest of us. I know I said that it effects all of us, but we aren’t a total package deal, okay?”

“I’ll have to think about it.” Kei mumbled.

“This whole thing is weird. Like you being Kuroo’s Pair? How crazy is that?”

Kei didn’t choose to respond to that. He let his hands trace nonsensical patterns across Kuroo’s warm skin. The male practically purred underneath him. It brought a little smile to Kei’s face, being able to comfort someone like this again. Yes some satisfaction came from instincts, but mostly he missed how the physical intimacy could calm him. It let his brain stop thinking so much all the time and he could let his mind rest. 

Bokuto held a water bottle out to Kei. He accepted it and drank swiftly, surprised at how thirsty he was. 

“When Kuroo wakes up, we’ll have to get some water in him too.” Bokuto said, taking the empty bottle from Kei. He stood to go fill it again at the water fountain outside the room.

“I’m sorry.” Kei said abruptly. “About last night. I—I lost control.”

“Yeah. It could’ve been really bad. When we found Kuroo this morning, I really wanted to hurt whoever just left him like that, you know?”

Kei flinched. “I know.”

“I don’t take back hitting you earlier. You deserved it. I am sorry for outing you to your team though. I didn’t think they wouldn’t know.”

“It’s not something I like to broadcast if I don’t have to.” 

Bokuto wanted to ask more. He had to actually bite the insides of his cheek to keep himself from talking more. Kei could sense it and he was grateful that more interrogations weren’t sent his way. In the silence, Kuroo grumbled in his sleep. He opened his eyes and saw Kei first. The smile that warmed his face made Kei’s stomach drop.

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” Kei responded lamely.

Kuroo’s gaze flicked to Bokuto. “Are you leaving?”

“Getting more water.”

“Okay. When you come back I want to kiss you.”

Kei stiffened at the open admittance from the omega. Even Bokuto seemed a bit stunned. Kuroo blinked and looked back at Kei.

“That’s fine isn’t it?”

“It’s—“ His mouth pulled down in displeasure. “I don’t really care.”

A sly grin changed Kuroo’s expression. He leaned forward and teasingly kissed Kei’s lips. “You do care and it’s adorable.”

“I don’t—“ 

“Kuroo, you shouldn’t work him up too much.”

“You guys are no fun.” Kuroo pouted. Bokuto rolled his eyes and left the room. Kuroo scented himself again in the junction of Kei’s neck. He inhaled deeply and exhaled with a pleased sigh. 

“It’s confusing I know.” Kuroo whispered. “I won’t be able to convince you of much while I’m like this. I can already feel another session coming on. But I love Bokuto, Kenma, and Akaashi in their own ways. I love you too, in case you were worried.”

“You can’t love me.” he spat out quickly. “You don’t even know me.”

“Weird, isn’t it?” he laughed. “I do though. I do love you. Whether it’s the Pairing or what—maybe I fell in love with you at first sight?”

Kei grimaced. “That’s disgusting.”

“You’ll come to find I’m secretly a hopeless romantic.”

He would have been hard-pressed to admit he might have been looking forward to it. 

Akaashi and Kenma came back a little while later with hands full of containers with the morning’s breakfast. They walked in on Kuroo between the two alphas, getting affection from each of them. Kenma sighed, but not in a put-out way.

“This is going to be interesting.”

Akaashi knew he was smirking. “That’s definitely true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo-hoo! Omegaverse fic I got the idea for on my walk home from class today! I hope you guys like it! It's gonna be a craaaaazy ride on this one. Keep an eye out for other stuff! Including more punk!au, songfic, and the final chapter of Fever Pitch. 
> 
> See ya soon! 
> 
> Leave a comment, kudos, and bookmark so you don't miss anything from this universe!
> 
> Much love and cordiality,  
> [SterlingAg](http://untarnished-sterlingag.tumblr.com)


End file.
